


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Team RWBY

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi, Orgy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: For most men, four huntresses are more than enough. For the Dragon, they are just right. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on March 28th, 2020.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Harry Potter/Weiss Schnee, Harry Potter/Yang Xiao Long, Harry Potter/Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose
Series: Breeding Ground [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Team RWBY

**The Dragon Does Team RWBY(Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna from RWBY)**

* * *

  
  
  
Four extremely lovely and talented huntresses had been at the disposal of the Dragon King, Hadrian Peverell. Ruby Rose kissed him on the lips, while her sister, Yang Xiao Long planted numerous kisses down the side of his neck. Hadrian stroked the bodies of both of the sisters, as the two of them moaned. His skilled hands in particular manipulating and squeezing the breasts of Yang as the beautiful blonde brawler moaned from his touches.  
  
Weiss Schnee dove down, her shimmering eyes burned with lust when she deep-throated Hadrian’s big cock and sucked on it very hard. Blake Belladonna slurped on Hadrian’s very sizeable balls and slipped them as deep into her mouth as humanly possible with as many loud slurps as humanly possible.  
  
The four members of Team RWBY pleasured their man. Ruby pulled away, breathless and traced a finger down Hadrian’s chest while Yang dove in and smashed her lips over Hadrian’s. The two sisters switched position with Hadrian edging his fingers between their legs and rocking them to the edge.  
  
Weiss seemed very determined to get Hadrian’s sizeable cock all the way down her throat. He mentioned her sister handled it with ease, and Weiss felt determination to get it all the way down her throat and make him cum. She pressed her pretty face against Hadrian’s pelvic bone when rocking back and forth.  
  
The loud and hungry slurps of Blake against his balls sent a tingle through the Faunus woman’s body. She ground up against the wall and a stray hand grabbed her chest and squeezed it. She did not know where it came from, only that it felt so good.  
  
Oh, the heat only increased with Hadrian driving down into Weiss’s mouth. Yang pulled away from Hadrian and gave her a very small grin.  
  
“You know, if your jaw is getting sore, I can finish him off.”  
  
Weiss gave Yang a look as if to say she got this. Yang just shrugged and pushed Ruby down onto the bed. Ruby gave a squeak of surprise as Yang spread her legs and dove down. She dominated her younger sister with a skilled push of her tongue into her pussy.  
  
“YANG!” Ruby shouted out. “Oh, it feels so good!”  
  
Hadrian spread her legs and speaking of feeling very good, that majestic tongue drove down into Yang’s warm core and sucked her juices up and down against her wet core. He slurped away at Yang, loudly and vigorously and took a moment to please her.  
  
Yang saw stars thanks to her lover’s skilled tongue. Oh, it felt very good to feel his tongue deep inside of her body.  
  
Hadrian pressed down into Weiss’s mouth. Her eyes wet wide. She pulled back to lick his cock and Blake pounced on to help her lick it as well. Two sets of wet tongues just pressed down against Hadrian’s large, throbbing pole as the two made out upon his cock and sucked it hard.  
  
Finally, Hadrian jammed his prick into Weiss’s mouth once again. The snow princess moaned around his mouth and sucked his thick prick. Her eyes were constantly in a state of passion with Blake feeling up her body and fingering her while she sucked Hadrian’s balls.  
  
Oh, something had to give.  
  
Hadrian downed the juices from Yang’s body and could feel his loins tighten just a little bit more. He thrust deeper into Weiss’s mouth and hammered her. The sounds she made, as she swallowed his cock echoed. Ruby and Blake made their own sounds. All four women were in a near state of orgasm and Hadrian loved it.  
  
He finally spilled his load down Weiss’s eager throat. He grabbed her and fucked her tight little mouth until blast after blast of warm cum spilled down her throat to the point where she gasped. Hadrian rocked Weiss to a very epic conclusion, his balls tightening and then exploding down her throat.  
  
“Lovely.”  
  
Oh, Weiss thought so as well. She staggered around, drunk on his cock. She moved over and climbed next to Ruby who had her pussy eaten out by Yang. Ruby grabbed Weiss by the hair and planted a kiss on her lips to make her moan. The two shared Hadrian’s cum without any shame.  
  
Blake watched as Hadrian pulled back and offered her Yang’s pussy. Oh, Blake did not mind if she did. Blake’s tongue disappeared between Yang’s legs and she licked it up like a cat eating cream.  
  
The former Boy-Who-Lived spread Blake’s legs. She was dripping wet and mad with lust after all of the time she spent suckling on his balls. Time to give her some relief. Hadrian pushed between Blake’s thighs and filled her snug little hole up with as much cock as anyone could handle.  
  
The moans, the cries, mewls, and breathing of Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss echoed throughout the room. Hadrian pushed himself deep into Blake which encouraged her to devour Yang’s pussy without any shame. His balls swung back and forth and cracked Blake on the thigh the faster he rocked into her.  
  
“Time for you to cum my pet.”  
  
Blake tightened around him. Hadrian’s fingers brushing against her ears did not help any thing. And Yang’s heavenly thighs and the juices just trinkling down her body made it even more so where she was blinded by a level of lust beyond anything she ever felt. Hadrian speared as deep into her body as humanly possible and slapped his thick balls down onto her thighs which drove her completely wild with pleasure.  
  
All four women came at once. Hadrian pumped his cock into Blake and rode out her orgasm with a furious amount of thrusts before he pulled out.  
  
Hadrian cleared the bed until he climbed up and faced Ruby. Ruby’s looked up at Hadrian with adoration. Hadrian kissed her sweet lips and she returned the kiss with favor, her sexy legs tightening around him as Hadrian pulled her up. She breathed with lust as Hadrian pulled back and suckled her perky breasts.  
  
“I’m ready for you,” Ruby said. “Feel me, I’m wet.”  
  
“I know you are honey. And I’m going to make you feel so good.”  
  
Hadrian spread her legs and drove his cock into her Ruby’s tight body. Ruby spread her legs tight. She would take his cock, showing her loyality and devotion to the Dragon King. He grabbed her hips and stuffed down into her tight body to rock her so hard.  
  
“YES!” Ruby cried out.  
  
“Go for it,” Yang said. ‘I’ll be with you in a minute but first…..”  
  
Yang spread Weiss’s wet thighs and with a slurp, indulged in her. She could feel her own body heat up at the sounds of Ruby taking a cock much too big for her body, but her determination was admirable. Yang leaned in and licked Weiss’s wet pussy to drive her completely wild.  
  
“Come here, Blake, and lick her asshole.”  
  
Weiss breathed heavily, as Blake’s skilled tongue poked into her asshole. Yang and Blake pleasured her holes, with practiced ease. Their tongues going down.  
  
The moments of undivided attention Ruby got from her lover was appreciated, so she made the most of it. She moaned and breathed heavily as she grabbed onto him. She hugged Hadrian deeply when he fucked her from her.  
  
“Yes, you’ve learned a lot, haven’t you?” Hadrian asked. “Are you going to cum for Daddy?”  
  
The reminder of the fact Hadrian may have time traveled and may have fucked her mother thus becoming her true father made Ruby’s walls clutch around him. She moaned in his ear as she could feel her body just heat up and warm with each movement. Hadrian pressed deep inside of her and rocked her body. He shoved his tongue down Ruby’s throat and tonsil fucked her as she moaned into his mouth.  
  
“Oooh, you two are too much.”  
  
Weiss thought she would lose it completely from the combined tongues of Yang and Blake just digging into her body. They licked and pleasured every inch of her anus and pussy and made her see stars.  
  
Speaking of seeing stars, Ruby most certainly saw a few. Hadrian grabbed the underside of her legs and pushed down into her body to fuck her very deeply. His big thick balls slapped down onto Ruby’s thighs with repeated thrusts as he rocked in and out of her body.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes as Hadrian pushed deep inside of her. She never felt better than when Hadrian pinned her down and fucked her so good like this and filled her body. Those emerald eyes introduced so many pleasant feelings into Ruby’s body that it felt good.  
  
Her snug little pussy tightened around and squeezed Hadrian. Every inch of her sexy flesh just burned underneath Hadrian and he rocked Ruby to an orgasm until she passed out.  
  
The second Hadrian pulled out, Yang jumped in and shoved Hadrian’s cock deep into her throat. For two reasons, the first of which was to get Hadrian nice and wet for Weiss’s prepared asshole. The second reason was so she could suck Ruby’s sweet juices off of Hadrian’s cock.  
  
Yang gave Hadrian one more parting lick around the head and kissed the head of his cock.  
  
“It’s all yours, lover.”  
  
Blake opened up Weiss’s tight asshole for Hadrian. Hadrian lined himself up and put his thick tool against Weiss’s tight little hole. He was going to split her ass open with his cock.  
  
A protest came from Weiss, until Hadrian said the magic words.  
  
“Winter could take it.”  
  
Weiss bit down on her tongue and resolved to do anything her sister could do. Hadrian pressed down into her body, with Yang and Blake helping ease Hadrian all the way inside of her. The two huntresses kissed their man’s rock hard body with Yang toying with is balls as Hadrian entered her ass.  
  
So tight, it felt almost amazing. Weiss cried out in pleasure as Hadrian rocked inside of her and finally popped her anal cherry. With Yang and Blake stroking her body and Hadrian pinning Weiss down onto the bed to fuck her ass, it was amazing.  
  
Yang and Blake shifted to hold Hadrian steady so the Dragon King could touch their bodies. He leaned in and stroked their warm pussies to drive them completely wild with pleasure. His fingers danced deep into them and rocked them so tight that they moaned out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Weiss cried out. “Ooooh!”  
  
Ruby dragged herself over and managed to rub Weiss’s clit to increase the pleasure. Yang’s fingers drove into her pussy while Hadrian sucked on Yang’s breasts and cupped Blake’s pussy while fucking Weiss in the ass. It was a tangled mess of pleasure as the four members of Team RWBY had been brought to pleasure. Hadrian pressed deep inside of Weiss’s ass and stuffed her.  
  
A wide, fucked silly look appeared on Weiss’s face. In the mirror, one could see Weiss wear a look as if Hadrian fucked her brains out. And now she was positioned so Hadrian could drive deep inside of her ass while Ruby sucked on her pussy, it was even more amazing.  
  
“Cum for me, my snow princess,” Hadrian said. “Glaze our precious little gem.”  
  
Weiss screamed and squirted all over Ruby’s face. Ruby pulled back and allowed the juices to trickle off of her face. Yang climbed over and kissed her sister and licked the juices off of her face while Blake squeezed Yang’s breasts. Hadrian topped off Blake with another squirting orgasm.  
  
Hadrian pumped into Weiss one more time and this time, she collapsed on the bed. She was out of it, and Hadrian did not want to break her, much. So he pulled out of it.  
  
Ruby, Blake, and Yang crawled over and took turns licking Hadrian’s manhood, to get it nice and clean. Yang swallowed Hadrian’s prick the deepest and most succulent of all, her violet eyes shining with passion. She did not get too much attention today, but she would get Hadrian’s seed.  
  
“You two can play with each other,” Yang said. “Go ahead and fuck me, Dragon Boy.”  
  
She pulled Hadrian into a kiss, which deepened the further they moved in to her. Hadrian explored Yang’s rocking hot body and played with her breasts, ass and spread her thighs. He lifted up Yang and impaled the smoking hot blonde woman on his cock. She rocked down onto Hadrian, and speared his thick cock deep inside of her body, the faster Hadrian pressed down into her body and filled her up.  
  
“Fuck me so deep!” Yang breathed in his ear. “Good, just like that, baby! Make me yours!”  
  
Hadrian moved in and sucked her breasts. The energy which Yang bounced up and down on his cock only escalated. Hadrian pulled her down and squeezed her ass while she bounced.  
  
She threw her head back and moaned. Yang closed her walls around Hadrian and pumped his thick prick between her walls with not so subtle milking motions. Yang gasped in his ear and pressed down onto him, to rock Hadrian as far into her as possible.  
  
Despite Blake and Ruby having their own fun, Yang focused herself on riding Hadrian until he exploded inside of her. Hadrian grabbed her and rocked her back onto the bed. She turned around and rode Hadrian reverse cowgirl style while spanking her own ass and giving Hadrian a show.  
  
The look of pleasure etched in Yang’s eyes while Hadrian pressed deep inside of her body just echoed the faster Hadrian rocked into her. He edged himself deep inside of Yang’s body and pressed as far into her body with deep, deep thrusts which drove her completely wild.  
  
Hadrian pulled her back and squeezed her breasts. He pretty much bent Yang back while fucking her. Oh, she loved it, her flexible body contorted as Hadrian drove deep inside of her. Yang’s chest bounced and heaved. She pulled away so she could face Hadrian, so the Dragon King could suck her breasts good and hard.  
  
“Are you going to cum inside of me?” Yang breathed. “Mmm, it will feel good if you do. And you’ve been holding back for a long time. You’ve made us feel good so many times tonight. Let me make you feel good when I drain every last single drop of cum out of your big fat balls.”  
  
Yang pounded herself quite vigorously on Hadrian’s tool. Out of the corner of her eye, Blake and Ruby sandwiched Weiss and pleasured her holes. As much as Yang wanted to focus on that, she needed to focus on getting her pussy filled up with Hadrian’s cum. She made out with him and used her body to worship him. She tightened around him and mewled vigorously as Hadrian’s hands explored her toned body.  
  
A tightening in Hadrian’s balls followed. Well, he was willing to reward hard work and considering Yang worked so hard in extracting his cum, it was now time. He pressed down into her body and filled her up with as many thrusts as possible. Her thighs slapped down onto him when she impaled down.  
  
“Here it comes,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
Yang came one more time. She milked Hadrian with each push and each descent. Those heavy balls slapped against her body until they emptied.  
  
Oh, Yang relished it and Hadrian did as well. The two came together.  
  
Hadrian pinned Yang down and buried a well earned load into her. Yang’s scorching hot core pressed down against Hadrian’s thick prick the deeper the Dragon King rocked inside of her body. She squeezed him so hard and Hadrian unleashed his cum into her body.  
  
Yang’s hair pressed down into her face, drenched in sweat. Cum drained off of her body, a sticky mess being left behind but it was worth it. She gave Hadrian a loving kiss and pulled away from him.  
  
Ruby, Weiss, and Blake collapsed into a sweaty heap as well. Hadrian pulled Yang into his body and wrapped her up from behind and kissed all over her body as the post coitial bliss filled all of them. Every part of Yang increased in sensitivity, and it did not help that Ruby was now sucking her breasts as Hadrian pleasured her body.  
  
Despite a moment of cooldown, things would heat up. And Hadrian would tax the stamina of all of his devoted huntresses, until they could not take any more.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
